


The Incident

by OnePhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angel!Gavin, College AU, Demon!Ryan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: Jeremy leaves a party with a demon. Unintended consequences happen.





	The Incident

Jeremy was a bit of a partier, this much Gavin knew. And he knew he couldn’t just go to every party to watch over Jeremy and make sure that he was okay. It wasn’t fair to Jeremy! He deserved freedom from the angel every so often, to enjoy himself. And Gavin had plenty of time to relax if that’s what he so chose to do. 

Now, Jeremy loved Gavin’s company. He didn’t care that the angel was there to watch over him because he knew that Gavin loved him as well. Loved him more than any angel should love a human, their charge, because Gavin told him so. Showed it every day. But sometimes he liked to go to parties alone. It was like any relationship, they both needed space and knew how to provide it properly. Gavin had already been doing it for years. He was an expert at knowing when Jeremy needed space and today was one of those days. 

Wouldn’t he regret it. 

It was a normal party that Jeremy went to. Drinking happened, some smoking. Jeremy was happily crossfaded when he left, following someone he met. The man, Ryan, said he had something to show Jeremy and who was he to not be curious. He’d seen Ryan on campus plenty, due to being an art major and Ryan a theatre major. It just never seemed like Ryan was interested in befriending him, until tonight. 

They reached a building that seemed abandoned, Ryan leading the way inside before pulling out a knife, a wicked smirk on his face. 

“We’re going to try something fun, Jeremy.” 

“I have a boyfriend,” he slurred, tilting his head. 

The knife was not something he had been expecting and he wasn’t sure what Ryan was planning to do with it. It wasn’t revealed until they arrived to the next room, a man tied up in a chair, gag in his mouth. As they entered, he lifted his head, fear suddenly in his eyes as he saw Ryan. He thrashed for a few moments before giving up, looking to Jeremy with fear. 

Ryan gently guided Jeremy with his free hand, holding out the knife for him. 

“Here, I’ll let you do the honors,” he whispered. 

Jeremy tilted his head, taking the knife in his hand and looking at the man. He seemed so scared of him, it was strange. No one had been scared of him before and it felt almost exhilarating. 

Ryan’s hand hovered by Jeremy’s arm as he moved the knife to rest against the man’s chest, over his heart. 

“Go ahead, do it. He deserves it, Jeremy. Send him to his eternal damnation,” the voice whispered, seemingly not Ryan but still him. 

As Jeremy pressed harder, he stopped, thinking of Gavin. Of how the angel has done so much to help keep his soul safe, secure, protected. And he pulled away a bit. He couldn’t do this after everything Gavin had done. 

Ryan scoffed, gripping onto Jeremy’s arm and plunging the knife into the man’s chest, releasing as Jeremy did, watching the other stumble backwards. He laughed at Jeremy’s shock, the fear in his eyes at what he did, as he leaned over gagging. 

He couldn’t believe what he had just done. He plunged a knife into a man’s chest. He... he... he just killed a man. Words swam through his head as Jeremy thought of what Ryan said. 

Before he could get too lost in his thoughts, his phone vibrated. Fumbling through to grab it, he looked to see it was Gavin. 

Gavvers <3: What are you doing? 

Jeremy swallowed down the fear, slowly sinking to the floor. 

Jeremy: @ a party, u? 

Gavin was sat there, gripping his chest and wondering what Jeremy could be doing at a party to cause such an immense pain in his chest. He knew he committed a big sin. Something that could be considered unforgiveable, but Gavin would fix it. He could fix it in the end. 

Gavvers <3: just woke up. Had a nightmare 

Jeremy: mind if I come ovr? 

Gavvers <3: please? 

Jeremy got to his feet, moving to go leave when hands were on him. Too many hands to be considered human, holding him there. He couldn’t see what was grabbing him, looking around and seeing nothing, not the man, not Ryan. Was it all a dream? A bad hallucination? 

He slowly sunk back to the floor, crying and wiping his eyes. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed but soon there were arms around him. Warm, safe, familiar arms that he melted into. 

“Jeremy, Jeremy, hey, you’re okay,” a voice whispered, his favorite voice. 

“Gavin... what’s hell like?” 

He felt the other tense around him before a hand was in his hair, gently caressing him. 

“It depends where you go. There’s different levels, but I won’t let you go there, Jeremy, I promise.”


End file.
